


And the award goes to....

by rowhibbler



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alex is nominated for the best actress award at the BAFTA's, can she make amends for her past mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the award goes to....

The A-listers of the british TV scene were out in force on the red carpet when Matt and Alex’s car pulled up. The chauffeur climbed out and opened the back door for them to get out, Matt first, followed quickly by his sister, then Alex and her daughter. Nobody, bar immediate family knew that they had been dating for the last 18 months, Matt obviously wanted to be there with his girlfriend to support her on the night where she had been nominated for Best Leading Actress at the BAFTA’s for her role as River Song, but he knew she wasn’t ready to go public as a couple, and he respected that. Hence why Laura and Salome had been roped in as fake plus ones. He was ecstatic when she told him that she would be joining him as a full time companion for Series 7, and her incredible acting had earned her a nomination.  
The press and fans went mad when they saw the Doctor and River arrive together, calling for photos of the pair, which they happily granted. Any excuse to wrap their arms around each other for a few minutes under the cover of their characters. Matt couldn’t help but sneak loving glances at Alex as they slowly made their way down the red carpet. She looked gorgeous in a ridiculously expensive designer gown he had insisted on buying her after she fell in love with it at first night. The cream silk gown with black floral lace overlay with a deep v shaped neckline at the front and back, and the rather large black tulle ruffles that adorned the capped sleeves and floor scrapping hem, her hair was in a half updo, make up simple, except the dark red lips and a pair heels identical to the red ones she had worn as River, but black. Matt stood proudly next to her in his black 3 piece suit and matching bow tie, which he had insisted upon because they are cool, much to Alex’s annoyance, constantly reminding him that he wasn’t actually the Doctor. Salome and Laura held back from the cameras, then made their way into the theatre hosting the ceremony that night, joined 15 minutes later by the happy couple who had finally escaped the press after giving many interviews. Alex was apprehensive about her chances of winning, everyone said it every year, but she really was up against some tough competition this year, it had been a stellar year for British TV, and she was thrilled to have even been nominated. Matt, however, told everyone who would listen that she would obviously win, she was River Song for gods sake. He would try and keep Alex from seeing the interview he gave where he joked that as the Doctor he would set the Daleks on the judges if she didn’t win.  
The ceremony began, family and friends all watching live at home, fingers crossed that Alex would win. She tried to keep her cool, she hadn’t got her hopes up, but as they read the names out of those nominated in her category, she felt the first few tears brewing. Subconsciously, Matt found her hand with his and held tight.  
“And the award for best leading actress in a television drama goes to…..” The host started. Alex gripped Matt’s hand tight with one of her own, and Salome’s with the other.  
“Alex Kingston for Doctor Who!” The host announced.  
Alex sat dumbstruck as Matt and Salome both jumped to their feet shouting excitedly. She honestly didn’t think she would win. Doctor Who companions didn’t win BAFTA’s, it just didn’t happen, even if they deserved it. After a couple of seconds Alex gingerly stood, and hugged Salome quickly, before turning and hugging Matt tightly as he kissed her cheek.  
“I’m so proud of you Kingston! I love you so much. Now go get your award!” he whispered, gently guiding her out of their row of seats.  
“Oh wow!” Alex told the audience as she collected her award and began her acceptance speech, wiping away a stray tear. “I know I’m on a strict time limit here, so if you played any part however big or small in getting me here right now, then thank you from the bottom of my heart, but there is one person that I think deserves a special mention.” She motioned her free hand towards where Matt was sitting with a stupid grin on his face. “My handsome, loving, ridiculous, talented, funny and generally perfect partner, Matt. I love you so, so much and I really wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”  
“I love you too!” Matt shouted back from the audience as everyone cheered, assuming it was a continuation of their on screen partnership.  
“And I want to apologise to you darling. I made a mistake a few weeks ago, and I’ve realised that tonight. When you asked me, I gave you the second worst answer I could possibly have done. No… I didn’t… I gave you THE worst answer I could have. At least, if I said no, you would have had your answer, but I told you I wasn’t sure, that I would have to think, and I kept you waiting 3 weeks for an answer, when all along, deep down I knew the answer, and that wasn’t fair to you.”

3 weeks earlier.

They lay in bed, sweat covering their bodies from their love making session. It wasn’t often that they made love, they were both so busy, they had much more of a tendency to have quick shags up against the door as one of them prepared to fly across the ocean, or in the kitchen as the kettle boiled, or in the shower. So, when they finally had the opportunity to savour each other, they made the most of it. And tonight was one of those nights. In their shared London flat, the only sounds were their heavy breathing and the traffic outside. Matt traced patterns onto Alex’s stomach as she snuggled her back further into his chest, her eyes starting to flutter closed, ready to fall asleep. Matt kissed her shoulder and neck in an effort to keep her awake.  
“Alex… don’t sleep yet”  
“But, I’m tired darling. Let me sleep now, you can have your wicked way with me again in the morning. I’m not as young as you remember, I need a bit longer to recover between goes!” She joked, as Matt ground his hard on into her from behind, poking it against her arse. She turned in his arms and face him. “In the morning my love.” She whispered, moving to rest her head on his chest, but fell on the mattress suddenly as Matt moved off the bed at the last minute. It felt like things were happening in slow motion as she saw him open the drawer beside the bed and get down on one knee, brandishing a black ring box in front of her.  
“Alex, I love you, so, so much. To me, you are the most beautiful, sexiest, funniest, kindest, most incredible woman on the planet. You are perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up with you wrapped in my arms, falling asleep with your head on my chest after we’ve made love. I want to live on the same continent as you for 9 months of the year, rather than the 9 that we spend apart at the moment. I want to help you to raise Salome, to be a part of her life as well as yours. I want to be the one you turn to when you’re upset, I want to be the one who goes chasing after the people who made you upset in the first place. I want to be the one who holds your hair back when you throw up, and picks up your used tissues when you have a cold. I want to be the one you love from now until the end of our lives, even when you are a little old biddy with saggy tits, grey hair and no teeth, I will still think you are the most gorgeous person ever. So, will you do me the massive honour, of being my wife?” He asked as he opened the box, revealing the single diamond ring, so simple, but so classic, so perfect. The smile slowly left his face as he saw Alex crying. When he had planned this, he anticipated crying, but something told him these weren’t happy tears.  
“Matt… oh Matt.. I’m so sorry, but I don’t know. I love you, honestly I do, but I’ve been married twice before, there’s 20 years between us, I can’t give you children -”  
“’Lex, I don’t care about any of that. I want you, you make me happy, and I hope that I make you happy. So, go on. Say yes!” He pleaded.  
“I can’t Matt, I’m sorry, I need to think about it. I’ll let you know.” She kissed his cheek quickly as she stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her. He heard her go into the spare room for the night as he still knelt on the floor. Of all the outcomes of proposing, Alex saying she needed to think, leaving him kneeling on the floor with a diamond ring in his hand and a raging erection, this wasn’t what he thought would happen. They didn’t talk about it the next day, or the day after that, or any day. The proposal was the elephant in the room, constantly following them, never far from either of their minds.

“So, I’m sorry, and if the offer is still open… then I’ve got my answer now.” She told him in front of 3,000 people, biting her bottom lip gently in fear.  
She caught Matt’s eye, and saw him silently asking her again.  
“Yes Matt. The answer was always going to be yes.” she said with a grin as Matt ran from the audience to everyone’s surprise, including her own.  
He bounded up the stairs and ran across the stage to stand next to his girlfriend, all thoughts of the audience both in the auditorium and at home long forgotten.  
“Really?” He asked as Alex nodded. Matt fumbled around in his pocket and found the black ring box he had carried with him everywhere for the last 3 weeks, just in case she suddenly made up her mind. Alex gasped as Matt got down on one knee right there on stage and opened the box, revealing the diamond ring she had tearfully rejected earlier, memories from that fateful night flooding both of their minds.  
“Alex, I’m not going to go into a long speech again, because you heard it all 3 weeks ago, and to be honest, I want to keep it between us, but I want you to know that it all still stands. So, short and sweet version of this then…. Alexandra Kingston, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.” She said tearfully, pulling him up as he slid the ring onto her finger. The audience cheered as they kissed on stage. It was loving, gentle, delicate, both of them doing their best to stop it from becoming too passionate, otherwise, in their current states of mind, they would end up shagging right there on stage. Matt pulled back suddenly as he felt the stirrings on an erection begin and he picked Alex up bridal style and started walking off stage carrying her.  
“Matt! Stop! Put me down! I forgot the award!” She said as she climbed down and ran back to the podium.  
“Sorry, nearly forgot! Thank you again!” she shouted as she ran back towards her fiancé. “Come on darling. I think we should skip the after party. I want to go home. Laura can watch Sal.” she whispered as they made their way back to their seats.  
“I love you Kingston.” He reminded her as they waited for the car to pick them up so they could return to their flat.  
“I love you too sweetie.” Alex replied as she twisted the ring around her finger. “Come on, we’ve got a wedding to plan!”


End file.
